Another Chance
by OrganicFantasy
Summary: JxA, lemonhints Happily reunited, Amanda talks of her afterlife with John. Amanda POV.


**Another Chance **

_I think I should explain why I'm writing this: I really, really, REALLY hated the ending to Saw III. It demonized Amanda and made her into some evil psycho bitch from the ninth layer from Hell itself. In short, it pissed me off to no end. And the ending made me cry. I decided to write down what I think happened after the tragic events of Saw III. I might have to warn you though...I'm a rabid-uh, AVID JohnxAmanda shipper._ _So expect some of that in my SAW works. This is my first Saw story, so cut me some slack. I gave my portrayal of a Purgatory; a floating city I've seen on deviantART. _

_There are some Final Fantasy cameos, and you can guess on who they are. Yes, I like Final Fantasy. Shut up. A good song to read this to is Incubus' "Anna Molly". I played it while I was writing it. _

_You don't like? Then please leave, no flames. ENJOY!!_

_

* * *

_

_+searching_

I've been given another chance.

I died, then I was reborn. Then I died again, literally. I had ruined a good chance of a new life because of my emotions. John always told me that emotions were my weakness. I always jokingly told him that apathy was his. When in fact, we were each others weakness.

John and I are together again. After what seemed like forever of searching, we found each other. Sure, the scenery of Purgatory was nice and pleasant, but it just seemed empty when you have no one to share it with. The inhabitants were very kind in pointing his direction for me. A nice young woman in pink selling flowers told me that he was looking for me as well. She gave me a free bundle of yellow roses and some lilies thrown in to give to him. He always liked the color yellow.

She told me he was closer than I thought he was.

_+fountain_

So after what felt like months, I found him. Well, he found me to be more exact. I remember the day all too well. I was sitting in the city's park by the amazing fountains. It was a clear day, actually kind of warm for a November morning. Some people were out walking, some were looking at me and giving me odd glances. I looked like shit, so I can't blame them.

The flowers were beginning to die, but I put them in the fountain water, which helped them a lot. I decided that if I couldn't find John in this city, then I'd go find another. He was probably in another city looking for me.

I remembered the feeling of arms wrapping around me. It was warm and comforting, but I was ready to snap at the jerk-off who dared touch me at this point in my life. But then...then I recognized the scent, the feeling of his face burying in my neck. It could only be-

"John?"

He looked up at me, crying. I've only seen him cry a few times and it always broke my heart to hear him sobbing. Before I knew it, _I_ was crying. I threw my arms around him and held on like a vice. He didn't smell of impending death, salty sickness or even sweat from straining to breath. He had his healthy musk back. His cancer was gone, he was virile again. John even looked stronger, and I could tell from the way he latched onto me.

It was out of a shitty romance novel where the hero and his damsel reunite after they are separated. I didn't care that people were staring at us (some were clapping, which I found to be better than staring), saying how "indecent" we were. An elderly couple smiled broadly and shook their heads, mocking the snooty pairs that were doing so.

"Ah, to find the one you love again," the old man said, wrapping an arm around his aged wife.

After willing ourselves to let go of one another, I awkwardly gave hm the flowers, drenched in water from me dropping them in the fountain. He gratefully took them, and later put them in a pitcher of water in our kitchen.

We spent hours talking of our search for one another. John had been searching in the red-light districts and libraries for me, and had gotten little sleep trying to find me. He said that a nice boy with spiky blonde hair (who he said looked eerily like him when he was younger) selling swords said that I was near the city park. The boy then gave John a ruby ring to give to me. I wear it like a wedding ring. So we left the park and searched for a place to live. Which we later did, near the park we reunited in.

_+home _

John and I have a wonderful life now. I work in a coffee shop on Mondays, Tuesdays and Thursdays. John's a mechanic engineer for these Al Bhed people who adore him. We make good money and we receive a lot of attention. It seems our story somehow got to Purgatory and made us local celebrities. There are the critics who tell us that we belong in Hell for our sins, but we shrug it off.

The apartment we have has an amazing full view of the park that we always go to relax. The fountain we reunited at is bigger and more fancy that the others, thanks to the mayor dedicating it to us and insisting that it be a monument.

The city is good to us, and we are good to the city. We take part in festivals and celebrations, and we even started a rehab center for people looking for that special person in their lives. Believe it or not, so many people have found their loved ones.

Would you believe that some of the inhabitants in Purgatory are our tests subjects? Obi and Laura are engaged, Xavier and Addison are expecting a baby soon, Adam and Lawrence are working together (Lawrence is taking photography, Adam is getting his Ph. D.) and they are saving up money to get a civil union, Lynn and her son Dylan are living in a house near a floral shop. I guess people really _did _change for the better from our games.

Purgatory is nothing like the priests tell you it is. It's not a place of infinite boredom and God's waiting room. It's actually a city for people that wanted a better life while they were alive, and that Heaven and Hell refuse to take. And believe me, this place is anything but boring. It's better than real cities on Earth.

_+together _

Every night we show our love of one another. He's a lot stronger now and his energy level is off the chart, which only increases the pleasure he gives me. We usually do three performances at night, occasionally four or five if John's in a playful mood and I'm still unsatisfied. And after every session we collapse, exhausted in each other's arms, where we fall asleep.

John and I are watching one of his favorite movies, _Reservoir Dogs_. He always loved Quentin Tarantino, and so have I. We lay cuddled in each other's arms and smile at Mr. Pink's rant to Mr. White. This is unbelievable, incredible. John and I are together again and I feel myself beginning to cry. I excuse myself to the bathroom.

I lay on the alabaster tiles and hold a towel against my body. I'm euphoric, ecstatic. John and I are together, not completely alive, but it feels like we are living, breathing. We get to begin again, we get to start anew. God has given us yet another chance at happiness. My sobbing is so loud that I'm afraid that John will hear and get nervous. So I shove a wad of the towel that's wrapped around me to calm myself. I walk tot he sink and wash my face so I am presentable for John. God, how I love that man.

He smiles and beckons me to rejoin him and I happily oblige. Crawling next to him I wrap my arms around his body and kiss his cheek. We continue watch the movie, holding each other.

I've been given another chance.

_**The lioness has been reunited with her lion; all is right in the jungle. **_


End file.
